Consumer products may comprise one or more perfumes and/or perfume delivery systems that can provide a desired scent to such products and/or any situs that is contacted with such products. Consumer products such as hard surface cleaners, for example, limescale removers often use acids to aid the removal of deposits such as lime scale. Such acids have a harsh odour which results in a negative consumer response to the product and is challenging to overcome. Typically ingredients with a similarly strong intensity are employed to counter the original harsh odour. Unfortunately, such ingredients merely compete with and do not effectively neutralize the original harsh odour. As a result, the original harsh odour is still clearly noticeable.
Applicants recognized that the reason such harsh odour is so challenging to overcome is that such acids impact the trigeminal nerve. The trigeminal nerve (the fifth cranial nerve, also called the fifth nerve, or simply CNV or CN5) is a nerve responsible for sensation in the face and certain motor functions such as biting and chewing. It is the largest of the cranial nerves. Applicants recognized that the impact of harsh odours on the trigeminal nerve can be reduced with the use of specific perfume ingredients. Surprisingly, Applicants found that certain perfume materials and combinations thereof, which are independent of odour intensity, are capable of neutralizing the aforementioned harsh odours.